Nuestra incipiente eternidad
by Aleli Lapin
Summary: Alrededor de 150 años después de la reconstrucción del Gotei, Hinamori Momo se encuentra y se pierde con facilidad. Mientras Toshiro ignora cómo lograr que su chica durazno lo mire como otras mujeres sí. Con todo su relación se mantiene y con suerte florecerá. En contra de la timidez de Momo y la rudeza de Shiro Chan. HitsuHina. Romance y esas cosas. Nuestra premisa: ellos se aman
1. Tu recurrencia en mí

Hola, soy Alelí Lapin.

Vengo presentándome con esta pequeña historia. Un HistuHina de los clásicos, donde se aman pero no saben cómo… No le di a leer esto a mi Beta porque no estaba pensado… No le digan. Pero el primer capítulo ya se encuentra a la mitad. Y pretendo publicar una cada dos viernes. Por eso un prólogo nos viene bien hoy.

Quizá se agregue un GinRan. Quizá, lo estoy pensando

Disclamer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

Tu recurrencia en mí

Hoy me siento extraña… estoy más distraída que de costumbre y eso ya es mucho decir. Me he saltado el desayuno porque quería llegar a una hora… decente a la oficina. Al vestirme volví a pensar en eso. Corrí hasta la división. Ya es normal verme correr en todo el Gotei por ir tarde, pero en realidad corrí para evitar pensarlo, me siento perseguida. Sin embargo, al sentarme en el escritorio y dejar a Tobiume frente a mí… el pensamiento me alcanza…

Tengo una "X" en el pecho, es de piel gruesa y un poco más clara que en el resto de mi cuerpo, duele con el frío. Cicatrices.

Uso el uniforme más cerrado que los demás porque me incomoda que se vea. No por la estética, sino el significado. Cada línea fue hecha por una espada distinta. La primera, la más tenue le corresponde al error más grande de mi vida. Fue hecha de frente y me enseñó lo crédula y estupida que puedo ser; aprendí los peligros de la admiración y la ceguera del ideal. Aizen.

La segunda inició en mi espalda y terminó destellando delante de mi cuerpo. La hizo la espada más hermosa que conozco y la más querida por mí, dicen que en su camino al exterior dejó mucha destrucción e inutilizó tres órganos.

Es más profunda, dolió mucho y fue mayor el tiempo de recuper. Shiro chan aún no se perdona.

Pero yo sí. No fue culpa suya.

Me enseñó más cosas, ¿saben? Ahora sé cuan fuerte puedo ser y la naturaleza de mi fuerza, no es de ataque o de imposición, sino de resistencia. Sé que puedo salir adelante de casi cualquier situación futura, gracias a lo que he logrado. Y gracias a quienes estuvieron ahí.

¡He sido de todo!: peón, ícono de despojo, saco de lástima, mártir, experimento, milagro médico... Valiente.

Hace tanto tiempo de eso... parece que fue en otra vida. Toshiro ha cambiado, todos lo hicimos. Rangiku no lo dice; no obstante, es la viuda más hermosa del Gotei. El hecho de que Ichimaru Gin no fuera un traidor sino un héroe sacrificado es lo que la ha mantenido a flote, pero lo extraña. Ella tiene muchas heridas también, y de las difíciles, las invisibles, las del alma. También es remarcable la transformación del comandante. Ingiere cada vez menos licor y se le ve más cansado. Hisagi por su parte es un orgullo en su división. Kira decidió no renunciar a su puesto... en fin.

Por otro lado, Shiro chan y yo, ya no somos tan niños, él es un hombre... guapo, diré de paso. ¿De mi? puedo decir que ya no soy tan ingenua e inocente, con algo de suerte. El capitán Shinji insiste que he madurado. Ay, mi capitán. Único en su clase, original y auténtico. Él fue la primera persona que me vio con respeto real. Luego de ser acribillada por las miradas cargadas de lástima del Seretei fue como una isla para naufragar y pensar de nuevo. Una pausa. Un respiro.

Creí que me destituiría.

̶ Hermosa Momo ̶ él entra radiante en nuestra oficina ̶ ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana mi teniente favorita?

Esa forma de ser tan suya, tan sincera. Es abrumador nunca había conocido a alguien así.

̶ Soy su única teniente ̶ le recuerdo divertida. Tardé mucho en acostumbrarme a Hirako, desvanecer tanto agradecimiento para dar paso a una suave camaradería, ¡eso es, un camarada! Lo respeto más que admirarlo mientras él me privilegia al verme como una igual, no lo digo únicamente por el grado militar, de hecho. Menos víctima y más sobreviviente de la desgracia que compartimos hace años, aún sin conocernos. ¡Esa sí es una manera rara de empezar! El vínculo nuestro nació de la traición del mismo hombre.

̶ ¡Claro!, por eso eres mi favorita ̶ camina siempre con un aire de comodidad impresionante, cien años, doscientos años después y quizá vuelvan a pasar, no importa, él se mantiene fiel a su manera de ser. De pronto se voltea y me mira como molesto ̶ ¿Por qué no has puesto la música?

̶ Porque... es una oficina y no da buen ejemplo de... ̶ ¿para qué me molesto en balbucear?, en cuanto a sus gustos de ambiente de trabajo, vestido y corte de cabello no hay lugar para palabras sobrantes. O sea, toda opinión contraria o diferente a las suyas.

Me ignora por completo y enciende su reproductor. Conectado con bluetooth. Me acuerdo cuánto me costó entender que no iban a pintarse mis dientes de azul si encendía ese aparato. Hirako trajo tantas cosas nuevas que pude construir mi división en la realidad también. Mi capitán es muy curioso de las cosas humanas, la mayor parte de su sueldo se va en tecnología que disfruta mucho, ropa del mundo humano que usa con regularidad cuando va a visitar a su Hiyori y algunas cosas que comparte conmigo. No sabía que me veía bien con sombrero hasta que él me obsequió uno. De los trece tenientes disponibles y de todos los shinigamis candidatos existentes, terminó acompañado por la de preferencias tradicionales, igual piensa en mi como una chica...

̶ ¡Aburrida! Vamos, no seas una tabla. ̶ la melodía suena. No la entiendo. No soy una persona particularmente afecta al baile. Pero hace más de medio siglo el escuadrón cuatro lo vio como una manera de ayudarme a estar de vuelta en mi propio cuerpo, más recuperada, entonces el capitán se tomó la molestia de animarme con eso, mi rehabilitación finalizó hace tiempo... sin embargo, a él le sigue gustando bailar conmigo de vez en cuando. Lo único que puedo hacer es corresponderle con el mismo gusto.

Se acerca moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Me toma de las manos y empieza a saltar, mi cuerpo responde. Doy una vuelta guiada por él.

̶ ¡Eso es, teniente! Baile matutino. ̶ río, carcajeo. Antes me sorprendía al escuchar mi risa.

Soy una mujer sensible por naturaleza, me conmueven los sentimientos de los demás, ya no digamos el dolor. Si puedo ayudar a que alguien se sienta mejor lo hago, una especie de reflejo. También sé lo mucho que duele estar necesitado y abandonado, abatido en el alma. Ojalá nadie se sintiera asi, yo prefiero acompañar cobijando. Es una parte de mi personalidad que resistió, no se marchitó, no importa si otros lo piensan como debilidad, yo lo prefiero tomarcomo una cualidad, bien pensada, invaluable.

̶ ¿Qué te pasa Hinamori? ̶ Lo miro sin entender, el capitán Shinji se detiene por completo y baja el volumen de la música, tal vez mi pensamiento sobre la cicatriz se nota en mi cara. ̶ Algo está pasando en ti…

Un ruido reina sobre la habitación. Mi estómago. Con hambre. Menos mal.

̶ No desayuné.

Hirako ríe con mucha fuerza y soltura. Siendo el calor extenderse por mis mejillas. Va hacia su lugar de trabajo y toma asiento, empieza a revisar papeles con pereza.

̶ Era cosa extraña que estuvieras acá tan temprano. Les diré a los chicos de la cocina que traigan algo… mejor ve tú, y pide extra de lo que te den para mí. Por cierto ¿Diste el anuncio?

̶ Claro capitán, los reclutas de primera línea se han emocionado de saber que hay nuevo circuito de entrenamiento. La primera sesión será el viernes.

̶ Bien. Luego de eso retomaremos nosotros tu entrenamiento. Quiero ver ese bankai de kidoh pronto. ̶ Expectante, me emociona y preocupa a la vez.

̶ Lamento decir que aún estamos muy lejos de ello. ̶ Honestamente no me agrada del todo entrenar con él, por momentos es muy cuidadoso y de la nada su presencia se convierte en algo por completo distinto. Imponente, impactante. Peligroso. Su energía es tan densa que me es difícil moverme… además está eso. Cuando parece que se habla a sí mismo, pero sé que habla con su contraparte. Su obscuridad. Una vez me lo explicó, está controlado por supuesto, pero tanta fuerza contenida es un riesgo. Ambos lo sabemos.

̶ Cuando tenga la máscara, sabrás que el momento está cerca. ̶ Tengo que jalar aire con fuerza. También lo piensa.

̶ Sí capitán. ̶ Confío en él. Sé que va a ayudarme, ya me ha dicho en más de una ocasión que le interesa mucho mi habilidad con el kidoh. Hemos ido con cautela, es lo mejor.

̶ No tomes todo tan enserio, esa linda cara tuya se podría arrugar por preocupación y no quiero una teniente vieja. ̶ Vuelve a reír y yo me dejo llevar. Las cosas están sólo en mi mente y no vale la pena echar por la borda un buen día.

̶ Anda, después de desayunar necesito que vayas a central de misiones, el comandante dijo algo en la junta de hace dos días y es tan holgazán que es muy probable perdernos entre sus prioridades. Y necesitamos estar al pendiente, ordené una pantalla más grande.

̶ ¿Qué al mundo humano? Pero capitán, ya no tenemos más espacio.

̶ ¡Es verdad! Habrá que deshacernos de cosas. Mañana empezamos con uno de esos armarios o quemamos los archivos.

̶ Hoy mismo empezamos si prefiere, no podemos quemar archivos.

Está prohibido, fue una sugerencia… más bien una exigencia de Nanao para el comandante. Es mejor tener las cosas escritas, para no olvidar nada.

̶ Hoy no puedes, tienes que salir temprano. Es el día en que ves al capitán Hitsugaya. ̶ Ya no siento calor en las mejillas, me siento hervir. ̶ Momo, estás roja… ten control.

̶ Perdone Capitán Hirako.

̶ Capitán Shinji. ̶ Me señala con esa mirada cálida. Y luego saca la lengua para mostrarme la pieza de metal que la atraviesa, se burla de mí. ̶ Anda ve a comer y vuelve. Mientras más rápido termines más temprano saldrás para ir a tú cita.

̶ No es una cita.

̶ Una cita es pasar tiempo con la persona que amas.

̶ Toshiro no me ama. Soy su mejor amiga y…̶ Me interrumpe con voz suave.

̶ Pero tú a él sí… Y no estaría tan seguro de que no te ama, pienso que su quehacer amoroso es una farsa puesta. Como sea, es una cita. Teniente, recuerda que conozco el mundo mucho antes de que nacieras y murieras y llegaras acá. Tengo más experiencia que tú.

̶ ¿Podemos no hablar de eso?

̶ De acuerdo, de todas maneras es con el capitán Hitsugaya con quien tienes que hablar de esto, no conmigo.

Suspiro y asiento con la cabeza, salgo de nuestra oficina. Es ese argumento el que no puedo refutar.

¡Pero no es una cita!, aun si yo le amo. Detesto cuando lo dicen en voz alta. Cualquier sentimiento además de la amistad que pudiera profesarle a Toshiro fuera de mi mente no es importante a estas alturas. No supe cuando dejó de ser importante.

Da igual, es miércoles, el mejor día de la semana. Por mucho. Hoy lo veré y pasaremos la tarde juntos, no supimos el momento exacto que se hizo así pero es como una ley no escrita entre nosotros. Salgo de la oficina lo más temprano posible y llego a casa. Nunca pasan más de diez minutos cuando Toshiro llama a la puerta y entonces el mundo desaparece.

Es un día cálido, de esos que son un lujo en otoño, antes de llegar a la cocina de la división me siento en uno de los jardines interiores.

Shiro chan.

Yo sé qué es una cita y nuestras reuniones difieren mucho de eso. Toshiro tiene citas, con chicas. Desde que alcanzó su forma adulta se convirtió en alguien muy codiciado.

Una briza suave me acaricia la cara y siento el frescor de la línea casi recta que baja por mi mejilla… una lágrima.

Ya no lloro tanto.

Antes me diluía en tanta agua salada. Con el tiempo empecé a ser más selectiva, las cosas y situaciones que me llevaran a la tristeza líquida son, a mi parecer, más específicas. Poco a poco dejé de hacer ruido al llorar. Suelo buscar momentos de privacidad para permitirme expresarlo y a veces… a veces me descubro como ahora, con una lágrima o dos que se escapan sin avisar.

No tengo derecho a llorar por Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Él hizo mucho al quedarse cerca a pesar de todos los problemas que le causé. Y ahora no tengo manera de decirle que deje de buscar en todo el Seretei a una chica con quien compartir su vida para elegirme como algo más. Tengo un lugar en su vida, no es el mejor pero es seguro y eso no podría arriesgarlo.

̶ ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, por qué lloras? ̶ Su tono de voz más frío que de costumbre me turba. Volteo y ahí está él chico que amo. Suelo imaginar su energía espiritual al pensar en él. Por ello pudo sorprenderme, supongo.

̶ No estoy llorando ̶ compongo una sonrisa. Él me extiende un pañuelo pero prefiero secarme con las mangas de mi uniforme… ̶ ̶ Bueno, sí estaba llorando pero ya no.

̶ ¿Pasa algo?

Pasa todo, pasas tú en mi vida y no como yo quiero y yo no paso en tu vida…

̶ No, todo ests bien... puede ser alergia. ¿Buscas al Capitan Shinji?

̶ Sí, vi su línea de entrenamiento. Y me interesa hacerle una propuesta. ̶ Guarda su pañuelito ̶ ¿Crees que le interese?

̶ Seguro, está muy emocionado por eso… no le digas que te dije. Está en la oficina. ̶ Me levanto para verlo de frente, un poco hacia arriba. ¿Cuándo creció tanto? ̶ Yo tengo que hacer algo, no sé si cuando acabe aún estés en la oficina.

̶ De todas maneras nos vemos en la tarde… Hoy saldré antes. ¿Estás de humor para cocinar?

̶ Claro. A las tres de la tarde creo que puedo estar libre. ̶ Es una de las cosas que nunca rechazaría, cocinar para él.

̶ Entonces es una cita. ̶ Dice antes de caminar hacia mi oficina.

No, no lo es.

Pero es el Capitán Hitsugaya que nadie más puede tener… es Shiro Chan.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Una pequeña introducción a la vida de la teniente durazno. Ha vivido muchas cosas, lo menos que se merece, según yo, es que se piense más en ella. Totl, escribo para Hinamori por lo pronto.

Se aceptan cometarios.

Saludos


	2. Mis tribulaciones a ti

Notas iniciales.

Hola lectores,

Dicen que en Martes ni te cases ni te embarques, ni de tu casa te apartes, por eso publicamos en viernes… de hecho creo que no hay nadie, y si hay no da señales de vida… Total, seguiré escribiendo. Nos corresponde saber en qué se está jugando Toshiro.

Ya más entrada en confianza puedo decir. Que este fic está pensado como una historia más o menos corta y pensada para Momo, le ha ido bastante mal. Todo depende de si Gin está por aquí o no para Rangiku. Ya veremos. Es un HistuHina, en serio. Pero nuestra heroína como dice su capitán es capaz de hacer más de lo que cree.

Disclamer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

Mis tribulaciones a ti.

Camino hacia su oficina dentro de la quinta división. Su capitán nunca terminó de agradarme, es buena persona y un líder admirable en muchos sentido... simplemente hay algo por lo cual desconfío, entonces de tanto en tanto vengo personalmente. En la última reunión Hirako habló de un cambio en su línea de entrenamiento, dejó en claro su deseo de que Hinamori alcance su Bankai pronto, incluso dijo haber decidido ayudarla con todos sus recursos… No sé de qué sea capaz ese salvaje cuando dice "todos sus recursos". Su habilidad o condición, dependiendo desde donde se mire, es peligrosa, dudo de su dominio y control total sobre ella. Además Hinamori no podría en una batalla contra él. No está lista.

Doy la vuelta por uno de los jardines internos y le encuentro allí sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos, como si nada… por momentos hasta resulta siniestro. Suspira y puedo ver su mano llegando a la cara… está llorando. ¿Deberé acercarme?… nunca sé qué hacer cuando llora.

̶ ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, por qué lloras? ̶ Suelto con más brusquedad de la que pretendo. Se encoje un poco pero no parece sorprendida. Se gira para verme. Su rostro enrojece fácil con el llanto. Esa piel tan blanca siempre me ha sido fácil interpretarla cuando se trata de tristeza o preocupación.

̶ No estoy llorando ̶ Por respuesta a su mentira no digo nada, mejor saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi Haori y se lo ofrezco. Ni siquiera se molesta en tomarlo, se seca el rostro con las mangas de su uniforme. De pronto me siento un poco fuera de lugar, pero me sonríe y su gesto hace que me calme. ̶ ̶ Bueno, sí estaba llorando pero ya no.

̶ ¿Pasa algo? ̶ Niega con la cabeza suavemente. Estoy seguro de que me oculta algo, como siempre. ¿Por qué le es tan difícil decirme las cosas?

̶ No, todo está bien, puede ser alergia. ¿Buscas al Capitán Shinji?

̶ Sí, vi su línea de entrenamiento. Y me interesa hacerle una propuesta . ̶ Guardo mi inútil pañuelo. Cuando hace esas cosas me da la impresión que pone una barrera invisible entre nosotros, por más que lo intentara no podría tocarla ahora. ̶ ¿Crees que le interese?

̶ Seguro, está muy emocionado por eso… no le digas que te dije. Se encuentra en la oficina. ̶ Por fin se levanta pero no se acerca ni un milímetro, me mira por un instante como meditando algo. ̶ Yo tengo que hacer algo, no sé si cuando acabe aún estés en la oficina.

Ahí está, huye antes de poder preguntarle algo más.

̶ De todas maneras nos vemos en la tarde… ̶ Digo en un intento por retenerla un poco más y para aclarar que seguiremos charlando después, estando juntos de alguna manera. ̶ Hoy saldré antes. ¿Estás de humor para cocinar?

̶ Claro. A las tres de la tarde creo que puedo estar libre . ̶ Al hablar su sonrisa me parece autentica, no sé por qué le gusta tanto cocinar.

̶ Entonces es una cita. ̶ Le informo y sonrío por alguna razón. Ella deja escapar una exhalación suave entre sus labios rosas. Entonces escapo hacia su oficina antes de que diga algo más.

Ojalá lo fuera. Si se tratara de otra chica no tendría estos problemas. Es muy sencillo entender a las demás mujeres, por lo menos en lo superficial, algunas palabras, algún gesto, trato amable, caballeroso y ocurre, ellas se sienten cómodas y podemos pasarla bien, ¡Eso sí! Siempre he marcado una pauta inamovible y doy a entender que no se trata de algo serio, nunca he pensado en lastimar a una chica, ellas lo saben. No se sorprenden cuando les digo que ha terminado, tal vez alguna llore… Dramáticas, pero ninguna se ha atrevido a llevarme la contraria.

Sin embargo con Hinamori todo se complica.

Hoy nos vemos por la tarde, después de cumplir con las obligaciones en nuestros respectivos escuadrones, nos dedicamos una tarde a la semana.

Yo le dedicaría el día, el mes, mi vida… si tan sólo lo permitiera.

No sé en qué momento pasó o cual de todos los caminos posibles tomamos para llegar a esta situación. Lo reconozco, la mayor parte es culpa mía aun si hay quien diga lo contrario. Ella nos tenía en la dinámica de ser amigos, pero yo nos atrapé.

La música interrumpe mis pensamientos. Esa, la inconfundible atmósfera de la oficina principal en el escuadrón cinco. No me molesto en llamar a la puerta.

̶ Ah, ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! Pase, bienvenido. Lo siento pero Hinamori salió. ̶ Se encoge de hombros y rueda los ojos. Me trata de provocar, siempre lo hace.

̶ Lo sé, la encontré afuera. En realidad vengo a hablar contigo.

̶ ¿Conmigo? ¡Es un privilegio! Tome asiento, tome asiento ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ̶ elijo una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

̶ Leí su propuesta de entrenamiento. ̶ Hirako levanta una ceja y amplía su sonrisa.

̶ No me diga, Quiere que interrumpa la práctica con Hinamori. ̶ No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se tense, en consecuencia él ríe por mi reacción. ̶ La respuesta es no.

̶ Le tomó mucho recuperarse. No puede decir si está lista para pensar en su entrenamiento, sabe lo difícil que es desarrollar un Bankai…

̶ Le tomó mucho recuperarse pero lo ha logrado. Hinamori es mi teniente y tengo derecho a exigirle lo que considere necesario. Si a ella no le parece puede renunciar. ̶ Se levanta y golpea la mesa con un puño. ̶ ¡Necesito una teniente que sea capaz de verse tan fuerte como es, si no le exijo más sería negar su avance!, sólo le faltaría al respeto.

Tiene razón, Puedo verlo… sin embargo.

̶ Entonces quiero estar presente en sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

̶ ¿Para qué, para tratar de congelarme cuando la asedie? De ninguna manera.

̶ No pienso intervenir. ̶ Él suspira y se deja caer de nuevo en su silla.

̶ Eso es cierto, Toshiro, no piensas… eres impulsivo y pierdes el control cuando hueles problemas para Momo. Tienes que aprender a confiar en ella y sus habilidades. Es una maestra de Kidoh, si no titubeara… ̶ Trasluce su decepción teñida de expectativa. ̶ Ella ha sido teniente por muchos años, merece que la respetes como tal. ̶ Hay un pequeño dolor en mi mandíbula, he apretado los dientes con fuerza para evitar ser más impertinente. ̶ Sólo hay dos cosas que puedo hacer por ti Capitán Hitsugaya: Seguir dejando que Momo salga temprano los miércoles y darte consejos de amor.

Esa última parte me molesta…

̶ No necesito ese tipo de consejos.

̶ Te equivocas. No necesitas ayuda para conquistar, pero en temas de amor real estás más perdido de lo que crees.

Me siento derrotado, en varios sentidos.

* * *

Salí furioso de la quita división, más conmigo que con Hirako. Lo más perturbador es que no miente: Estoy perdido. Desesperado por mantenerla a mi lado, de cualquier forma... amigos, ¡Pero ella se escapa de entre mis manos!

No la entiendo, nunca lo he hecho. Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención en ese entonces, cuando era niño y vivíamos en el Rukongai tendría todo más sentido…

Siendo sincero jamás imaginé que Moja-camas tendría una vida así de difícil. Más aún e impresionante, cómo floreció en contra del destino impuesto por Aizen para ella.

Es hermosa, no sólo en su forma de ser. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, yo ni siquiera tenía control completo sobre mi Bankai, pensaba que su personalidad me molestaba, la verdad no sabía cómo aproximarme a Momo y ella continuó cerca de mí, tranquila y paciente a mi enojo fácil. Ahora, a la distancia de los años puedo entender que enojado y asustado vienen muy juntos en mí y me asustaba lo frágil, su vulnerabilidad y esa entrega pura que tiene para corresponder a los otros. Era inevitable que saliera lastimada y yo lo sabía.

Nunca pensé en una magnitud tal como la vivimos. Casi muere dos veces, una por mí espada.

A pesar de no merecerlo Hinamori volvió a mí como siempre, sonriente, auténtica, pura y feliz. Me había perdonado cuando yo apenas armaba la disculpa para ofrecer.

¿Cómo resistir la fuerza de su dulzura?... ¡Maldición! Sólo con ella pienso estas ridiculeces. Por más seco y frío que me muestre. No puedo, nadie puede. Cada que me pregunto por qué sigo en el Gotei, por quien peleo, por quien viviría y moriría, la respuesta es ella.

Juré así hacerme más fuerte, no fallaría de nuevo.

También pensé en pedirle que renunciara, ¡me encargaría de que tuviera una vida buena!, que hiciera todo eso que sé le gusta, dibujaría, haría sus arreglos florales, leería todos los libros que quisiera, yo regresaría para jugar con ella shoji, go, karuta, cualquiera… Pero Hirako presintió mis intenciones, y evitó que estropeara todo, como hizo esta mañana también. ¿Se hubiera negado, habría rechazado mi intento de alejarla del peligro? Muy probable. Es el camino que Momo eligió y no soy quien para sacarla del Gotei, para ir en contra de su voluntad.

Con esto en mente redoblé mi rigurosidad al entrenar e hice mío el poder de Hyorinmaru por completo.

Tomé un aspecto más acorde con mi puesto en el escuadrón. Terminaron los comentarios hacia mi estatura y me sentí más cómodo conmigo mismo. Por su parte, ella también cambió; su ser más adulta que niña me turbó un poco. No podía verla, no sabía cómo. Mi teniente lo notó… con suerte fue la única. Finalmente me ayudó a entender que esa turbación era deseo.

Casi muero de vergüenza al descubrirme pensando en Momo de esa manera. La abuela dejó en claro que Hinamori y Hitsugaya eran nombres que siempre estarían juntos. Yo no lo entendía y no estuve preparado para esta etapa. Aún si era obvia para otras personas. Me sentí como un lobo hambriento y sucio.

Su cuerpo y mi deseo eran compatibles, pero mi mente y su corazón no. Me vi tentado a matar a Matsumoto por lo mucho que rió. No soy un idiota, sólo desconocía esa parte de mí. Era tan ingenuo.

Después todo se fue al carajo...

Todo empezó cuando una recluta del escuadrón dijo escuchar en la voz de su espada la inconfundible severidad del frío. La cité varias veces en la sala de entrenamiento de la división y pude presenciar el nacimiento de su Shikai, efectivamente una ráfaga gélida… ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Pero mi memoria si retiene la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. No era la primera vez que alguien me besaba, igual fue sorpresivo, Se disculpó, agradeció y salió corriendo.

Luego de eso, como esporas en el viento los rumores empezaron a esparcirse. Los paré en seco, por mí, por mi reputación y sobre todo por Momo. Quise decirle la verdad: esa shinigami había sido la única y definitivamente nada que yo buscara, la misma chica se disculpó en su momento. ¿Y qué hizo Hinamori? Sonrió. ¡Sonrió! "Shiro chan, te has vuelto muy apuesto, claro que se iban a fijar en ti".

Shiro chan.

Momo dejó en claro desde la primera vez que me vio así que mi apariencia no le causaba impresión alguna. No obstante, no soporté quererla y sentirme no correspondido mientras otras personas me miraban como yo a ella, con deseo. Mínimo interés más allá de la amistad. Honestamente no se lo dije, esperé su respuesta, señales de su atracción hacia mí. ¡Algo!

Tarde me di cuenta.

Mi chica durazno, porque es mía, a duras penas podía seguir respirando, su espíritu era fuerte y el cuerpo aún no lo alcanzaba, su mente aún no salía del sopor causado por el dolor. Mientras yo ya tenía la oficina inundada de chocolates un catorce de febrero. Si sintió algo, no lo dejó ver. Y divertida arrasó junto con Rangiku con todos los obsequios comestibles, en una complicidad femenina que no soporto.

Matsumoto está más cerca de ella que yo.

Los amores no tan secretos empezaron a aflorar, e hice caso a los rumores. El rechazo que viví de niño en el Rukongai por el color de mis ojos y la blancura de mi cabello se convirtió en curiosidad por lo exótico. Cada vez me divierto menos e ignoro cómo detenerlo. Temo que esto haga imposible nuestra cercanía y que la relación sea más que una amistad.

Llego a la oficina y comienzo a trabajar, prefiero concentrarme en los reportes para alejar mi pensamiento de Momo.

* * *

Notas finales:

Listo…

Ustedes dirán

"Pero Alelí, esto es tan OoC, Shiro chan nunca haría eso"

Yo pregunto ¿A no? El chico está desesperado y perdido y enamorado. Es cuando uno hace más estupideces. Creo que bordeé el OoC porque lo más importante está intacto, cuidadito y queridito: El amor que se tienen ambos. Por otro lado ¿Ya han sido golpeados por la vida adulta? P..ta es desconocerse por completo. Así lo he visto en muchos casos. Igual y hay varios que siempre saben lo que hacen y por qué lo hacen, Que divinos.

Bueno, voy trabajando el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Alelí Lapin.


	3. Briza de menta sobre un melocotón

Notas iniciales:

Hola lectores.

Reviews, que reconfortante. Gracias. Seguiré escribiendo :)

Bueno, vamos con lo que era en un principio el principio. Habiendo sentado los lineamientos de la cancha de juego podemos seguir.

Disclamer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

Briza de menta sobre un melocotón

Aún era "Shiro chan".

Después de todo lo ocurrido, predecible e inesperado, tormentoso y convaleciente. Su imagen parecía inamovible en la mente de Momo. Contrario a lo que varios pensarían, esto no era un alivio para el más joven de los capitanes en los trece escuadrones de protección. Como fuese, ser reconocido como una figura de autoridad, de menos adulta, por ella era un deseo inalcanzable. Quería dejar de ser visto como un niño, más ahora ya sin serlo... en físico. Sin embargo, la situación era irremediable, no importa a cuantas estrellas uno pidiera deseo, cuantos templos visitara, todos los amuletos del mundo eran de poca ayuda. La teniente durazno estaba ciega a los acontecimientos cercanos o era muy densa de corazón, a saber. Toshiro, expectante, fue defraudado desde el primer momento, la primera oportunidad, un siglo y medio atrás; para ser precisos pocas décadas después de sellar a Aizen en el abismo del olvido: una misión en conjunto. Menos fortuito y más una artimaña del nuevo comandante... algo aburrido metió al "Capitán-corazón-Gélido" y a la "Teniente-alma-dulce" en una situación, para dejarlos cocinando un rato. Así, en la confusión militar tan común del quehacer shinigami, fue necesario desplegar el poderío del bankai helado y con ello los años correspondientes al aumento de energía espiritual quedaron a la vista.

Fracaso total.

Si bien Toshiro no se pronunciaba como admirador de su figura adulta, muy en el fondo no podía soportar que Hinamori tampoco. Información secreta, por supuesto.

Cínica, a decir de suyo, la indolencia de la chica le exasperó... ¿Acaso su corazón palpitaba normalmente? usualmente la actividad cardíaca de las mujeres se aceleraba o alentaba un tantito al verlo bien. De mala gana él había dejado que la expectación se filtrara en sus palabras. No queriéndolo preguntó algo al respecto, tratando de mantener un perfil bajo frente a ella.

"Me da gusto que te sientas más cómodo con tu apariencia, pero por dentro sigues siendo Shiro chan."

No existía un alma más pura en el universo para destrozar esperanza a golpe de ternura como Hinamori Momo. Hitsugaya nunca antes había sido abofeteado de esta manera por la decepción. Nada era suficiente, ¿De qué estaba hecha Hinamori?, ¿masa para pastel?

Ni el dolor causado por las heridas del pasado.

Ni el asombro por el desarrollo físico, deleite de otros ojos femeninos.

Ni el término de la convalecencia y la subsecuente rehabilitación de su cuerpo y del Seretei.

Toshiro sufría en silencio, seguía despertando de vez en vez ahogado en una neblina de frío y muerte al soñar con ese día, cuando casi mató a Hinamori. En la privada obscuridad de sus pesadillas recordaba la sensación de la sangre, cálida al tacto sobre su piel. Su propio grito de réplica al horror que sostenía en sus brazos, su amor moribundo preguntando "¿Por qué?" De terror. Perseguido, la buscaba al día siguiente, dando cese a su turbación en el refugio de su voz, su sonrisa o la sola imagen de su cuerpo moviéndose, siempre necesitaba verla viva para despertar por completo. No se sentía cómodo en su piel luego de esos sueños.

Secuelas. El inocente Shiro Chan se sentía responsable. Como si él hubiese podido hacer algo.

Por su parte, Momo se procuraba nuevas vivencias para substituir las anteriores, decidida a seguir adelante, se entregaba con particular alegría a sus labores, quehaceres y experiencias. Su actual capitán había sido parte fundamental del proceso, aparentemente venía en el paquete, una parte no especificada en la descripción del puesto "Teniente en el escuadrón cinco". Algo extravagante desde su perspectiva pero de naturaleza afable Shinji le había dado cabida a su candidez en las oficinas de la división, podía ser ella misma sin la censura de la preocupación obvia en los shinigamis enterados de su pasado con Aizen, es decir, casi todo el Gotei. Hirako Shinji le enseñó a bailar sin motivo más que la felicidad de existir, llenó de objetos del mundo humano la oficina y su rutina, le dio la confianza para reír de nuevo. Todo un regalo del destino para el fino corazón de Hinamori.

Ahora bien, a relación de Momo y Toshiro se balanceó en las décadas subsecuentes. Entre miedo y culpas fueron capaces de llegar al perdón y a la acostumbrada cercanía del chico dragón de hielo y la joven durazno. Demasiado acostumbrada.

Poco a poco la apariencia adulta de Toshiro abandonó la exclusividad del uso de la espada dragón para instaurarse en la cotidianeidad de los cuarteles del seretei, dando disfrute a muchas mujeres y algunos hombres con buen gusto. No sólo en centímetros se demostraba la madurez varonil, también el gesto formal había adoptado en la boca un guiño astuto, provocador; dotando al albino de un aire autosuficiente. Un cuadro ciertamente irresistible.

E insospechadamente Hinamori también cambió. Nadie lo vio venir, pero varios voltearon la mirada cuando pasó. La abuela tenía razón, para crecer se debía dormir con frecuencia y comer en abundancia. Tantos periodos de recuperación en cama y reposo se tradujeron en aumento, no vertical sino redondo. La curvatura de su cadera se dibujó coqueta y contrastante con el carácter dulce mientras la breve cintura podía cortar la respiración a quién se fijara en el detalle, ¿qué haría esa hermosa estrechez al ser sujetada? Gracias a su capitán el rostro delicado y la tez blanca se enmarcaban por una melena obscura y traviesa que descansaba libre a espaldas de Momo, "Uno de los dos debe tener el cabello largo" Y así de vez en vez, cuando la carga laboral era poca él se dedicaba a cepillar los mechones de seda negra entre los cuales asomaban uno o dos hilos de nieve. Rangiku gritó e intentó arrancar esos demonios blancos de la cabeza de su amiga. ¡Canas! El horror para muchas mujeres. Contraria a otras, para la chica durazno eran pruebas de que el tiempo si pasaba y no le molestaba envejecer. A parte dolía cuando las arrancaba su mejor amiga con una saña característica de quien no tolera un aspecto desaliñado.

Además el quinto capitán le explicó la importancia de aceptar los procesos y como siempre tuvo las palabras adecuadas para desvanecer la pequeña incomodidad causada por la opinión de Matsumoto: "No eres tan mayor, seguro encaneces de preocupación. Tu cabello Momo es negro y con estrellas, como la noche misma". Ella de inmediato se sonrojó... En un principio la teniente temió ser una molestia por este tipo de cosas, su pasmosa tendencia al drama. Se sintió muy incómoda, pero el carácter de Shinji la relajó al paso de los meses y los años, entonces se dejó hacer. Un hermano mayor en esos momentos. La sonrisa aperlada y tintineante retornó al lugar de siempre.

Ah, pero la mirada.

Los ojos de Hiamori ya no se encontraban siempre en el presente, se perdían en el espacio con facilidad, daba la impresión de ser absorbida por la nada. Si bien regresaba al presente cuando se le llamaba y sonreía para disculparse por no prestar la atención suficiente, sus ausencias tenían un aire siniestro. Una opacidad inescrutable se posó en la mirada chocolate endurecida por el llanto de la traición, el abandono, la guerra y la caricia de la muerte.

Shinji Hirako lo sabía, y entendió a diferencia de otros el valor y la fuerza que la pequeña mujer poseía, Hinamori le representaba valores que él mismo consideraba de suma importancia para la vida y el alma. Ciertamente no lo demostraba con frecuencia y le daba un trato a veces infantil a su segunda al mando. Pero la respetaba y no tan en el fondo la admiraba. Su inocencia la habían arrancado de golpe dejándola impotente y vulnerable. Y ella se había levantado de nuevo. A los ojos de este hombre no le faltaba malicia, le sobraba bondad.

Su recuperación resultó exitosa en definitiva. La teniente de la quinta división nunca volvería a ser la misma, cierto. No obstante, era capaz de avanzar con mayor seguridad y conciencia de sí que en el pasado.

Constante y silente pero apartado, Toshiro fue una sombra acompañante en la convalecencia y rehabilitación de Momo. Siempre inaccesible y traidor a sus deseos de hablarle estando despierta. En tanto Matsumoto, Hisagi, Renji, Kira y una inesperada Nanao le sostuvieron la mano con fuerza y un paso a la vez le recordaron cómo caminar. Hitsugaya sentía un muro invisible e insalvable entre ellos… Además tenía sus propias complicaciones.

Ineludiblemente con los cambios físicos del albino surgieron prospectos, admiradoras y perseguidoras; había de todo en el Seretei. Incluso su subordinada arqueó la ceja una vez, cuando tardó en reconocerlo por verle caminar de espaldas. Al tiempo rio de sí misma. Su corazón nunca estaría disponible de nuevo, se hallaba fuera de la sociedad de almas. En el recuerdo de un héroe fallido.

Volviendo a Hitsugaya… Pocos en la Sociedad de Almas podían gozar de un harem tan poblado.

Sin embargo, Hinamori y su mirada muerta daban la impresión de estar ajenas al club de grupies, provocando desconcierto y furia congelante. ¿Cómo podía estar tan fuera de todo? No sólo parecía no importarle lo apuesto que era Shiro chan ahora, tampoco sentía nada porque otros sí lo vieran e intentaran acercarse. Una idea poco brillante pasó fugaz y peligrosa por la mente del décimo capitán, una originada por la mala interpretación de las acciones de su teniente, ¿cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento...? ¡Celos, claro!

Así comenzó el desfile de citas.

Toshiro no supo qué hacer. La inercia del reconocimiento lo elevó hasta permitirse a sí mismo probarse deseado por alguien. Un experimento derivó en él vagabundeando por amores superfluos, inició como un juego y se convirtió en costumbre. Por tanto la lista de chicas que esperaban tener suerte para acercarse al Capitán, se acrecentaba por más encuentros efectuados. Para colmo Momo no daba pruebas de conocer los celos. Sonará grave el estado actual de las circunstancias pero Shiro chan era más virginal de lo que el crédito dado por los rumores. Si acaso un beso y era todo... para siempre. Nunca más vería a la chica en cuestión.

Un té, una cerveza, algo de sake, una sesión de entrenamiento, algún espectáculo fuera de los trece escuadrones, comidas, cenas. Incluso ocasionales visitas al mundo humano. No es necesario culpar a nadie, Hinamori estaba cierta en que a ella no le correspondía decir algo sobre la vida privada de Shiro Chan, el tiempo había pasado y él era un adulto capaz de tomar decisiones, buenas o malas era ya otro decir, a sabiendas de su lugar se guardó su opinión. ¡Tan bella!, no se daba el permiso de admitir que Toshiro ya no estaba al alcance de su amor. Al menos de eso se convencía cuando llegaban a ella pruebas de la comunidad femenina en el Gotei: Cartas, visitas, miradas, amenazas, súplicas. ¿Dolía? ¡Por supuesto! pero era una ayuda para recordarse a sí misma la verdad: Toshiro tenía un amplio mundo para elegir y no había espacio para una amiga de la infancia en su amar. En consecuencia Momo, imperturbable miraba de lejos el atormentador andar de su hombre por otros corazones, otros labios y quién sabe qué más. Nunca se atrevió a decir algo al respecto. Ni ayudaba, ni estorbaba.

Aunado a esto, sí era de dominio público lo estricto del paso romántico por el camino del corazón de hielo: nunca más de un par de semanas, dos salidas y nada que pudiera crecer. Todas las fantasías eran de naturaleza efímera. Por supuesto, sin derecho a un segundo capítulo, una vez que él activaba la cuenta regresiva, nadie podía detenerlo; un reloj de arena imposible de voltear. Hitsugaya podía sentirse querido con facilidad y corresponder con ilusiones alimentadas por ellas. Nunca prometía más, caducidad pronta.

"Vaya rompecorazones" El nuevo comandante sonrió en alguna ocasión cuando por error llegó a él, precedida de los rumores, una carta de amor dirigida al joven albino. "Si no tienes cuidado podrías congelar el corazón incorrecto" Le advirtió al encontrarlo y entregarle la confesión escrita. Toshiro sabía bien a qué se refería, pero la complejidad se había acrecentado demasiado para pararla de la nada y más cuando el palpitar durazno parecía encontrarse en otro lugar. Momo era un misterio indescifrable para él.

Sutiles pero mejor colocados, los cambios en el cuerpo femenino fueron también apreciados por otros.

No obstante, Hinamori era tajante. Algo aprendido de las enseñanzas de Rangiku. Con su amabilidad característica daba un agradecimiento dolorosamente hermoso y amistoso, dejando en claro el rechazo y a la humillación masculina ella no prestaba atención. Así cuando llegaron los obsequios anónimos fueron retornados en cuanto se develaba la identidad del temerario perdedor. Y los chocolates de Hisagi tuvieron el mismo destino que las flores de Kira y el inesperado broche para cabello de Kensei… entre otros afiches de amores no correspondidos por la belleza durazno.

A pesar del campo de minas en el cual se movían, Toshiro y Hinamori hacían lo posible porque su relación no se viera mermada. De este acuerdo implícito todos los miércoles por la tarde, el universo se convertía en ellos dos. Un sistema binario de estrellas centrado en su misma gravedad.

— La comida estuvo deliciosa, gracias.

— No agradezcas Shiro chan, lo hago con gusto. ¿Seguro que el té está bien? Rangiku ha dejado algunas cervezas.

— El té está bien—. Toshiro no se sentía cómodo bebiendo alcohol en presencia de Momo. Este era un espacio puro en su mente que procuraba mantener así— ¿Y por qué dejas que use tu casa como bodega de licor?

— No exageres, sólo son sobras. Y no me molesta guardarlas.

— Como prefieras. Bueno, ¿qué tenemos hoy? —Preguntó casual para dejar el tema en paz mientras la chica servía solícita su taza de té blanco.

— Pues… Podemos seguir con los cien poemas. O ese libro de hace 200 años, el del muchacho perdido en la vida y que se deja ir en el dolor…—. La chica melocotón se sobresaltó de pronto— ¿Te viene mejor jugar Pai sho? La semana pasada dejamos la partida pendiente.

Siete días antes Shiro chan fue convocado a una reunión que únicamente había dejado más papeleo y rigurosidad en los entrenamientos. Cosa que tenía que atender en persona, pues su teniente no mostraba interés en mejorar en batalla o apoyar a los de la división.

Toshiro suspiró, la lectura no era apasionante para él. Sin embargo, Hinamori devoraba los libros con una facilidad asombrosa y como si fueran algodón de azúcar en su boca las historias se deshacían rápidamente, eran sencillas, hasta disfrutables, y se le veía feliz a la joven durazno al pasar las páginas, él no podía pedir más.

— Lee uno de esos poemas y explícamelo — Decidió con resignación.

— Me preocupa que sea aburrido para ti.

— Ya te he dicho que no, si me das a elegir entonces respeta mi decisión. —Ella exhaló con pesadez.

— Te molestas con mucha facilidad, Shiro chan. —Toshiro se recostó en uno de los sillones mientras buscaba el libro. — ¡Ah el poema 56!

Para Hinamori ese poema era la suma de muchos sentimientos en una gota, una lágrima según ella de esperanza. Dolía, al leer el poema, sentía cerca el momento de conmoverse por el amor ajeno.

A pesar de negarse al inicio, ella misma se dirigió a Toshiro sin pensar.

— De ser nada a ser una memoria hay mucha resignación ¿no crees? Es mucha la impotencia, seguro ella se sintió triste al escribirlo, pero tenía esperanza de encontrarse con él después, quizás en otra vida. Digo, habla del momento en que no somos y ellos sólo podían ser en la memoria de otros. —Los ojos femeninos comenzaron a tener comezón, contrario a su opinión, la verdad es que seguía llorando mucho. Hinamori era de lágrima fácil y corazón tierno. —Detesto los amores imposibles.

Hitsugaya asintió. Había algo familiar en el dolor con el cual Momo describió el poema. Bordeando su propio sentir y viendo la irregularidad en la respiración de la chica interrumpió el momento.

—Saca Takenoko yo dispongo el tablero en lo que limpias tu nariz. No empieces a llorar. — Su voz no salió con la frialdad característica. Simplemente dejó advertir la ternura causada por lo fácil que Hinamori se conmovía.

Takenoko era un juego poco tradicional que la abuela les había enseñado años atrás. Entre varios otros. Ambos guardaban celosamente las vivencias con la anciana, lejos de la pobreza característica del Rukongai, su cultura lúdica se desarrolló con fuerza.

Toshiro esperaba poder ampliar los placeres que compartía con Momo, por mucho que disfrutara de la compañía melocotón…

—Shiro chan, ¿el sábado irás al festival?

¡Como eso! El festival que se había organizado en Soul society desde hacía algunas décadas. El comandante Sunsui ya había dado la sugerencia de tomar el día libre. Realmente no había ocurrido nada comparable a los eventos de un siglo y medio atrás, las obligaciones del Gotei de protección eran constantes y demandantes. Un descanso no sobraba.

—Tal vez… ¿Tú? —El capitán aventuró cauteloso mientras se fingía sumamente interesado en el tablero de juego.

— No he hablado con Rangiku, pero supongo que iré en el grupo de tenientes; ya no es igual, de todas maneras la paso bien, pero desde que Renji tuvo a su segundo bebé… La verdad nunca pensé que fuera tan buen papá.

—No, Abarai no aparentaba tener madera para una tarea tan delicada. —De pronto el corazón de hielo empezó a derretirse y moverse de lugar. Los latidos, violentos, resonaban en la cabeza del chico, hasta sentía su cuerpo moverse en espasmos rítmicos e involuntarios. Inhaló profundo y con fuerza contenida soltó sus palabras una a una —Hinamori ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos nosotros?

Momo se quedó sin habla.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Papás! —Hitsugaya tosió con fuerza y miró hacia el suelo tratando de contar cada raya del tatami… por su parte, ella abrió los ojos tanto que sus pupilas casi desaparecen.

— ¡No! — Un mal entendido… el cerebro de Toshiro hizo un recuento veloz ¿Padres? ¿Así como Kuchiki y Abarai? ¡Cuántas implicaciones! —Espera ¿Qué? — Entonces sí buscó la mirada chocolate y más bien encontró una enorme cereza: el rostro femenino.

— ¿Qué? —El melocotón casi se hace un licuado allí mismo. — ¡Hablamos de Renji y sus hijos! —La teniente levantó mucho la voz, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

— ¡Al festival, Momo! ¡Vayamos juntos al festival! — El pánico era contagioso.

— ¡Sí! Eso quería decir, vamos sí.

— ¡Bien! Bien.

La misma habitación pareció sentirse liberada tras un prolongado silencio. La invitación había salido medianamente bien. Ninguno quiso agregar más respecto de la fugaz e hipotética parentalidad recién pensada. Respiración regular, corazón en el pecho, té aún dentro del estómago. El festival era un buen inicio, a saber si luego con las cosas en marca la maternidad y la paternidad eran más atractivas también.

— De acuerdo moja camas, me retiro— Suficientes emociones para una tarde.

—Sí, Ah… ¿El sábado salimos de tu oficina?

—Como quieras— Frío, seco, indiferente. Shiro chan estaba de vuelta.

—Allá te veo entonces, antes del atardecer para ver los fuegos artificiales.

La chica lo acompañó a la puerta de su casa, modesta y chiquita, envueltos de nuevo en su pequeño ritual ambos guardaron silencio. En la despedida nunca se tocaban, ni un abrazo, ni un apretón de manos o una palmada en la espalda. Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida para el universo rosa, con la energía a flor de piel Toshiro elevó la mano hasta la mejilla sonrosada.

Suave, cálida.

Momo sorprendida casi da un pequeño salto pero haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad permaneció inmóvil.

— Shiro chan…—apenas audible el delgado hilo de voz.

— Descansa.

El capitán de la décima división dio vuelta y se fue. Hinamori permaneció un momento más en la puerta, su mano en el marco para evitar caer.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Había sido algo ¿Cierto?

Cuánta confusión cabía en un durazno. Pero la resignación que escapó por un momento, ese momento en el que sintió la mano fuerte y áspera en la cara, dio vuelta en "U" y volvió a acomodarse en su alma. No obstante, algo había cambiado pues no tenía tanto espacio ahora encontraba ¿esperanza?

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

De camino a casa él tampoco estuvo tranquilo.

— ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! —Una voz lo sacó de la maraña de inconexiones formada en su cabeza. —Qué bueno verle.

— ¿Qué necesita?— pregunto molesto, no miró del todo a su interlocutora, una chica de la división cuatro que había intentado acercarse con anterioridad y fracasó al Albino.

— Quería saber si planea ir al festival el sábado...

—Sí.

— Entonces…

— Estaré ocupado, como ahora mismo.

Debía irse, por lo cual siguió caminando sin prestar mayor atención alrededor. Necesitaba meditar seriamente en sus acciones y las respuestas de Momo a ellas. Los pasos de Toshiro eran rápidos y firmes, su gesto más congelante que las creaciones de Hyorinmaru. Años atrás dormían en el mismo espacio: falta de habitaciones, por indicaciones de la abuela la había peinado, ella había lavado su ropa, eran tan cercanos como el cielo y las nubes... y a pesar de ello no recordaba la textura de su piel. La envoltura durazno, absurdamente suave. La antítesis de la mano masculina, rugosa y lastimada de tanto sostener la espada. Ese tacto quedaría en su memoria eternamente.

Luego de recrear esa pizca de felicidad Toshiro pensó. Un gesto parecido habría derretido en sus brazos a otras chicas. La parsimonia de Hinamori lo descolocaba. Aun con eso el capitán sonrió para sí. El viernes saldría de la burbuja de media semana y tendría a Momo con él. En su mente ese momento tardaría un siglo más en llegar o ya estaba perdido... en la memoria y no era nada... Maldita poesía.

Shiro chan llegó a casa contrariado. Por un lado las palabras de la abuela cobraban fuerza en su mente "Hinamori y Hitsugaya son nombres que van juntos", en la otra parte de la balanza tenía los decires de la sabiduría popular: "crea fama y échate a dormir", lastimosamente el capitán del décimo escuadrón salía sobrante de fama de conquistador.

Corría el riesgo de mover las fichas de forma equivocada.

Continuará

* * *

Notas finales:

WTF?

¡Bebés! Jajaja ¡Ay qué muchachos! Pero así los malos entendidos y los deseos ocultos, alguien me dijo que se llaman lapsus.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Un pasado con aliento voraz

Hola

Tengan paciencia lo voy a terminar y van a terminar juntos. Aún no es sábado, así que estoy a tiempo para honrar mi palabra y publicar en viernes… casi morimos mi beta y yo en el intento pero quedó

Ya estamos entrando en la recta final del año, a ver qué tal.

* * *

Un pasado con aliento voraz

Viernes por la mañana, estado del cuerpo de shinigamis en el escuadrón cinco: muerto.

El entrenamiento del capitán Hirako había sido poco menos que brutal a decir de todos, sin embargo nadie se quejó, sonreían a las dolencias de su cuerpo y agradecían la oportunidad de desarrollarse como guerreros.

Shinji por su parte no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa pues su cuerpo no se vio afectado por las incomodidades del ejercicio matutino. De hecho para él había sido un calentamiento útil para lo siguiente, el régimen de adiestramiento con su teniente. Regresó a la oficina principal tarareando alguna canción de forma distraída. Tomó la manija de la puerta y lo que debió ser un movimiento fluido se convirtió en un torpe jaloneo.

― ¡Qué rayos ocurre!―Hinamori apareció del otro lado ayudándole a abrir por completo, llevaba un paño en la cabeza y otro en boca, las mangas de su uniforme sujetas por una cinta para evitar que estorbaran. Sin mucho cuidado quitó una silla empujándola con el pie para liberar el paso ― ¿Momo?

― ¡Capitán Shinji!, disculpe creí poder avanzar más para cuando usted llegara, perdí la noción del tiempo y de pronto las cajas estaban afuera todas y…

― ¿De qué hablas teniente?, y quítate ese pañuelo, no te entiendo bien. ― Hirako entró a su, usualmente ordenada oficina, y abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver el caos manifestado en hojas de papel, cajas de cartón y archivos tirados por todas partes ―¿Por qué estalló nuestra oficina?

La chica se sintió más que apenada. Se quitó el paño de la cara y lo apretó entre sus mano, mientras intentaba poner algo en orden, sus ideas, por ejemplo.

―Dijo que debíamos empezar con la reorganización para tener espacio más, ¡digo!, más espacio en la oficina. Pero ayer no nos dio tiempo y decidí… comenzar ahora. ― El hombre se llevó una mano a la sien y cerró los ojos.

―Momo, se trata de hacer espacio, no de inundarnos de caos.

―Lo sé… perdone. Pero empecé a encontrar cosas interesantes, mire. ―La chica llegó con dificultad a una esquina de la habitación y tomó un sobre color blanco. Sonriente se lo entregó a su superior. Él lo tomó sin mucho interés. ―Es el reporte de nuestra primera misión juntos. También están los perfiles de los tres reclutas que entrevistó y… varias cosas.

Shinji sonrió, casi no recordaba las primeras semanas, no solía darle mucha importancia al pasado, ya no. Suspiró esta chica realmente podría enfermar de nostalgia.

―Bien, démonos prisa. Hoy iniciamos con tu instrucción pro-bankai.

―De acuerdo―, Hinamori se colocó nuevamente el paño que cubría su nariz y boca, Hirako se retiró la Haori y la dejó en el primer lugar que pudo. Al girarse su teniente le tendía un paño parecido a los suyos. ―Es para el polvo. También traje guantes.

―Piensas en todo ¿no? ―Seguramente debajo de la tela blanca ella sonreía.

Ordenar la oficina fue una tarea titánica, poco entretenida. Hubo una breve pausa para comer algunas Gyiosas. Shinji estaba exhausto, no tanto por la labor física sino por tratar de evitar las constantes distracciones de Momo al toparse con algún reporte ligado a anécdotas. Hubo mucho papeleo inútil, y más inútiles los juegos de interminables copias. Esas, decidió el capitán, serían llevadas al archivo general y sólo guardarían el original de cada asunto. El mar de caos poco a poco se hizo un lago y pronto un charco fácilmente manejable.

― Sólo falta el almacén. ― Recordó la chica de pronto. ―Casi lo olvido…

― ¿Tenemos un almacén? ―El capitán se sorprendió, realmente nunca habían puesto tanta atención en la organización y disposición de su lugar de trabajo. La puerta estaba más bien decorada de la misma manera que cualquiera de las paredes, razón por la cual pasaba fácilmente desapercibida. Cuando Momo abrió el pequeño cuarto en el aire se hicieron visibles pequeñas partículas, testigos del tiempo en encierro. ―Parece más bien una guarida secreta… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la usaron?

―No lo recuerdo. ―Era verdad. La teniente no podía poner en claro una época siquiera para el uso del espacio. Sabía de su existencia, y dudaba de qué forma ella tenía conocimiento de tal.

Además de polvo y algunas polillas no había más que papeles, reportes y comunicados oficiales de hacía más tiempo del calculado. Varios tenían la firma de Hirako como capitán y de Aizen como segundo al mando. Al darse cuenta Hinamori se sobresaltó, y más curiosa que impactada continuó abriendo archivo. Por su parte él, más aburrido y menos interesado decidió unir esas cajas al enorme paquete para el archivo general. Pronto terminaron con casi todo el trabajo, acomodaron los informes de la nueva administración y el objetivo se cumplió.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó Momo antes de dar por terminada la tarea del día. Señalaba un libro pequeño, una edición de bolsillo gris y común de primera instancia.

―Un libro, deja ya. Hicimos suficiente por hoy… No estarás escapando de nuestra sesión de entrenamiento, ¿o sí? ―La chica no se molestó del todo en responder sólo dijo un escueto "Huh" atrapada por la curiosidad se aproximó al estante seguida de cerca por el hombre, quien por fin notó lo que su teniente miraba. ― ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos ladearon la cabeza para leer mejor el título. "Amaestramiento de mariposas nocturnas".

― Es la primera vez que lo veo… Debe ser muy viejo, no sabía que antes de criarlas en el escuadrón se cazaban mariposas salvajes y se entrenaban.

― Lo que dices además de estúpido, no es posible…―la chica se volteó un tanto sorprendida por el tono reprobatorio que usó su capitán―Fueron desarrolladas por el escuadrón 12 y el método de cultivo se perfeccionó acá. ¿Cómo entrenarías algo tan pequeño?

Ese era un punto imposible de someter a discusión, los insectos eran criados para propósitos de comunicación, Momo conocía el proceso desde las larvas hasta el deshecho de la crisálida; sin embargo, no era muy aficionada a las mariposas obscuras, por ello agradecía que otros fueran los encargados dentro de la división de interactuar con los bichos. Así, para ella pareció creíble un origen silvestre.

―Entonces el título es una mentira―Señaló convencida. Ambos sabían las implicaciones de una anomalía hallada en las oficinas del escuadrón número cinco del Gotei de protección…

―Seguramente. ―Con una complicidad tensa en el ambiente Shinji tomó el libro. Inesperadamente pesado y cálido al tacto, él arrugó un poco la frente. Lo abrió y pasó las hojas con rapidez.― Vacío, en blanco.

―Vi algo allí…―Dijo Momo mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de su capitán, turbándose por las sensaciones causadas gracias al contacto con el papel. Si tan sólo Hinamori no hubiera puesto la suficiente atención, si Hirako hubiese restado importancia a las palabras de su teniente… Nada habría cambiado.

La chica abrió el libro pocas páginas antes del final del volumen. Allí, un tanto demacrado por el paso del tiempo quizá, se podían ver los trazos caligráficos que corresponden al ideograma de "mariposa".

―Se siente extraño… ―Eso extraño era un rastro ínfimo de energía espiritual, no tenía sentido preguntarse el origen pues era peligroso, un misterio tan obvio que dolía. Aizen.―Deberíamos informar a alguien de esto.

― ¿De qué exactamente si no hay nada qué decir? ―Hirako pasó los dedos por la tinta desgastada aparentando estar distraído pero atento al más mínimo cambio en las partículas del libro; un trazo a la vez, dio suave despertar palpitante y este comenzó a seguir sus movimientos sobre la celulosa. Allí donde su huella acariciaba el color negro daba la impresión de avivarse. Por su parte Momo se aferró a las tapas del libro con mucha fuerza, aquel cálido susurro táctil se convertía en un hirviente suplicio sobre la piel.

― ¡Quema! ―Gritó la joven al soltar el libro en el momento justo de la última línea.

Carmesí y luego obscuridad.

― ¿Capitán? ―Hinamori parpadeó repetidamente tratado de acostumbrar su vista a la falta de luz. ― ¡Capitán Shiji!

―Calma teniente, estoy a la misma distancia que hace un momento. ―Hirako extendió sus brazos y los colocó en los hombros de la chica, ella respiró profundo ―No sé en dónde estamos pero es seguro en el Gotei no…

Ciertamente el ambiente era distinto, de alguna forma causaba zozobra.

― ¿Recuerdas el truco que te enseñé? ― En realidad Shinji únicamente le había provisto con la teoría de una técnica usada por Hachi frecuentemente; no obstante, Momo pudo ponerla en práctica sin mucha dificultad.

― Sí…―la teniente levantó la mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro y se concentró. Un ligero resplandor se acomodó en la punta de sus dedos. Respiró profundo y decidiendo un solo dedo no sería suficiente para la voraz obscuridad, dejó arriba el índice y dedo corazón mientras el resto los bajó a puño. Hinamori se sintió orgullosa de su pequeña lámpara de kidoh.

― El control fino te es sencillo… Bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ― Hirako comenzó a caminar por la habitación, su gesto se volvió inusualmente serio. Gracias a la luz ambos pudieron dar cuenta del tipo de lugar en el que se hallaban. ― Aizen… probablemente algún escondite más. Esa sabandija no termina de morir…

Efectivamente, un lugar de trabajo con la puerta de entrada en el Gotei. Había tres mesas y un par de lugares para sentarse, en varias partes se podían ver libretas, distintos objetos; algunos en frascos, la mayoría secos. Por un momento el estómago de la chica la hizo sentir incomoda.

― ¡Hinamori mira esto!

Ella se acercó a su capitán quien sostenía un cubo, no más de una pulgada de tamaño. El hombre se veía emocionado y sonriente de nuevo. A la teniente durazno le hubiese gustado compartir la sorpresa y el gusto por el objeto, pero esa cosa no le significaba más de lo obvio a simple vista y el ambiente que los rodeaba no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Hirako buscó su mirada esperando algún tipo de reacción. Momo se encogió de hombros, él rodó los ojos.

― Esto, pequeña e ignorante teniente es un Seishinhako.

― A mí me parece un trozo de madera. ―Dijo precipitadamente.

―Como siempre. No sabes nada de la vida. ―Ciertamente sabía poco, menos que más pero de todas maneras era molesto el recordatorio… constante. ― Supongo que es de esperarse, cuando fui capitán por primera vez ya eran casi una leyenda, muy raros de ver casi imposibles de encontrar. La división de Kidoh poseía uno y por ello lo reconozco. Un Seishinhako es un contenedor espiritual, puede guardar grandes cantidades de energía sin ser destruido, se necesita bastante experiencia y habilidad para manejarlos.

Era algo digno de informarse, para el criterio de Hinamori ya habían recorrido, visto y encontrado bastante, lo mejor sería regresar pronto…

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Sin ser capaz de identificar la razón, la atención de Momo fue llevada directo a una especie de canica partida por la mitad, con bordes irregulares, e incompleta.

―No sé, pero está roto y no se compara al Seishinhako. Busca lo que quieras, el mejor hallazgo es mío. ―La teniente no tenía duda de aquello. Shinjii siguió inspeccionando el lugar. Tocó la esfera rota; estaba fría, era lisa por fuera y un poco rugosa en el interior. La tomó con cuidado y su primer impulso fue llevarlo a su nariz: dulce y extrañamente familiar, aspiró profundo nuevamente y se relajó… durazno. Se extrañó pero fue un oasis de tranquilidad muy conveniente dada la situación actual. Guardó la canica rota en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

― Momo, una puerta. Ya deja de jugar. ― Los dos intrusos dejaron atrás la habitación y caminaron por un pasillo largo, hacia el final se podía ver el resplandor de lo que Momo esperaba fuera el sol del Gotei o del mundo humano.

Cuando estaban más cerca de la salida Hinamori dispersó la energía de sus manos. Al salir le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz de nuevo por lo cual no vio que Hirako se había detenido y no pudo evitar estrellarse de lleno con él.

― ¿Capitán? ―La chica apoyó su mano en la espalda del hombre mientras miraba a su alrededor. Piso a cuadros, paredes derruidas y columnas rojas. Un lugar del que había escuchado en los recuerdos de Renji, su mejor amigo. Recuerdos llenos de arena y miedo.

― Las noches. Quédate cerca teniente, no sabemos qué puede haber aquí. ―Shinji evaluó la situación. Por un lado ya había mucho que informar, pero una vez que dijeran algo el lugar sería sellado. Por otro lado tendrían suerte de nadie hubiera notado su presencia aún.

―Lo mejor será que prepare una puerta para volver. ―Tal vez su teniente tenía un poquito de razón. La chica se arrodilló a un lado dispuesta a empezar. ―Espera… hay alguien aquí, si abrimos la puerta podrían llegar a la Soul Society y no estamos en posición de incumplir más faltas.

Hinamori no se atrevió a contradecir a su superior. ¡Por supuesto que habían llamado la atención! Obviamente había alguien, para ser precisos siete "alguien", uno bastante fuerte según la percepción de la chica durazno.

― ¡Detrás de mí capitán! ― sacó su espada y en un latido cuatro de las presencias que ella registraba se esfumaron. Shinji sonrió orgulloso. No era una gran guerrera y el manejo de la espada era pobre; sin embargo, casi nadie le había tratado de proteger en su vida. Enternecido, acarició el cabello de su teniente cuando esta volvió a su lado. ―Quedan tres.

― Qué valerosa. ― Dijo más serio de lo que su tono dejaba traslucir. Momo no pudo dar cuenta de todos los movimientos de Hirako, sólo se vio sorprendida por el evaporar de dos espíritus perdidos seguido del sonido de la espada de Shinji al regresar a su funda.―El último no será igual…

Los pasos de la última presencia dejaron eco en la sucia sala en la que se encontraban.

Hinamori no sabía mucho de los habitantes de Hueco Mundo, había visto varios de cerca y entendía que era el quehacer de Aizen mayormente el que les proveía la apariencia más humanizada, tan lejana de la común monstruosidad de los Hollow.

― ¡Arde Tobiume! ―No tembló. Estaba lista, aunque su corazón dio un vuelco.

Shinji llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Sonrió divertido al ver a su adversario, sería interesante. Y no imaginó cuánto. Al desenfundar otra vez y liberar el shikai su gran hallazgo, el Seishinhako, se resbaló de sus manos cayendo con estrépito hacia el piso.

Tobiume se selló en automático y tintineó contra las baldosas blancas.

Hinamori no podía escuchar nada, apenas era capaz de mover su cuerpo y sentía una tensión muy fuerte por todas partes, tanta que parecía venir de su interior. Cayó de rodillas y tomó su espada nuevamente, le pesaba toneladas. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor: no era visible el enemigo y Shinji estaba a unos metros de ella, con evidente dificultad para mantenerse de pie. No pudieron sentirlo ni escucharlo pero no tan lejos los dos shinigamis vieron una breve explosión seguida de una pequeña fuente, un aspersor de jardín sangriento.

El capitán se dejó caer al piso como su teniente sin poder resistir más. Momo lo vio mover sus labios pero la presión era tanta que no podía escuchar, sentía que sus oídos reventarían como aquella criatura. Él señalaba algo: olvidado en el suelo estaba el Seishinhako con una parte separada del resto. Aparentaba una pirámide sin punta afilada, seguramente era la tapa del artefacto, ella lo entendía ahora, esa cosa se había abierto y toda la energía espiritual contenida fue liberada en un instante. Shinji asintió y decidido alzó la mano cerca de su rostro, un segundo después éste se hallaba cubierto por su máscara blanca.

La presión espiritual aumentó de golpe.

La chica sintió sus órganos apretados por esa fuerza invisible, casi no podía meter aire en sus pulmones. Por su parte Hirako se levantó, sus movimientos aún erráticos eran impresionantemente lentos y a Hinamori le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que le llevó a su superior tomar el maldito artefacto. Con sumo cuidado el hombre colocó la pieza suelta en su lugar correspondiente y comenzó a empujar, mientras más fuerza ponía en la tarea mayor era el dolor en su cuerpo de ambos.

La teniente durazno se preguntó si habría cuchillas en el aire o si era algún truco del trozo de madera. En la ropa y el cuerpo de Shinji aparecieron rasgaduras cuyo origen era incierto, la haori blanca comenzó a teñirse de carmín en algunos lugares. Desesperado buscó a la joven y trató de explicarle algo pero al intentar hablar terminó por usar el resto de su fuerza; su máscara desapareció, ojos cerrados y boca abierta se lastimaron cuando su cara dio de lleno contra la superficie.

Hinamori estaba aterrada y sola, en la mano de su capitán se encontraba esa cosa… respiró tan profundo como pudo y se arrastró lentamente hacia él. Tomó el Seishinhako entre sus manos, ignorando el ardor provocado por las heridas que dejaban las afiladas hojas de energía espiritual se concentró lo mejor que pudo. Como hizo con la lámpara de kidoh cubrió sus manos e hizo presión, el dolor en su mano derecha seguida de un fuerte hormigueo casi la desconcentró, no quería abrir los ojos porque seguramente la visión de sus dedos fuera de lugar la asustaría más. Con toda su fuerza apretó una vez más.

Creyó ser succionada por la caja y después de tanta tensión el vacío trajo una calma siniestra a la habitación.

Por fin se aventuró a abrir los ojos. Inerte y aparentemente inofensivo el trozo de madera descansaba en la palma de su mano izquierda. Tal como imaginó los dedos de su otra mano estaban en posiciones antinaturales y parecían tener más dobleces de lo normal. La chica ahogó un gemido y miró a su alrededor.

Las noches. Casi nadie le había contado del lugar por mucho que disimuló su interés y preguntas. Seguramente podría encontrar algún objeto para ayudarse y al capitán pero no se atrevía a explorar… Resuelta depositó con suma delicadeza el Seishinhako en el suelo, se vio obligada a cerrar un ojo cuando su sangre le inundó la mirada, se trató de limpiar un poco pero ella misma era un estropicio. Agarró a Tobiume y cortó la manga de su uniforme, aunque estaba casi hecha jirones le sería útil. Con la boca rasgó varias veces la tela para obtener vendas.

Juntó los dedos de su mano fracturada y los apretó dentro de una de las tiras de tela. No gritó pero por falta de fuerza, no por falta de dolor. Controló pobremente el sangrado de su frente con otro el resto podía esperar. Lo importante ahora era su capitán.

La teniente durazno se acercó a Shinji y pegó la oreja a su espalda. Respiraba con dificultad pero sus latidos eran constantes y fuertes. Como si arreglara las plumas de un avecilla Hinamori le retiró su Haori e improvisó una almohada, lo colocó con el pecho hacia arriba y puso su cabeza de lado. Pacientemente vendó las heridas más graves del hombre y lo dejó descansar.

Pensó en usar kidoh para primeros auxilios, su mano realmente lo necesitaba pero casi no tenía energía física ni espiritual y debía invocar la puerta que los regresaría a la Sociedad de Almas, a casa.

―Yo cuidaré de usted Capitán Shinji. ―La chica inició el canto para abrir una puerta hacia el quinto escuadrón pero nada sucedió… No podía dejar a su superior solo para pedir ayuda y le sería imposible llevarlo a rastras sin lastimarlo. Debía permanecer alerta para otros posibles encuentros con los nativos de Hueco Mundo.

Con Tobiume a su lado, la valerosa Hinamori exhausta y asustada esperó.

Lejos de allí, en la oficina principal de la décima división en el Gotei de protección Shiro chan se miró la mano derecha bastante extrañado. Su meñique cosquilleaba con intensidad. Se talló el dedo con la otra mano a la vez que se espabilaba… debía terminar papeleo y le costaba concentrarse. Mañana tendría una cita con Momo.

El atardecer dio paso a la noche.

― Despierta Momo…― Se repetía constantemente. Quería dejarse llevar por la suave caricia de la inconciencia. Pero el saber del cuerpo de su superior vulnerable por las heridas y el desmayo la obligaban a mantenerse aferrada al mundo que la rodeaba con cada ápice de voluntad: un hilo de araña del cual pendía una montaña completa. ― Despierta…

Continuará…

* * *

¡Listo!.

Ay, miren le sus comentarios… en serio. Pero he tenido cosas varias que hacer… Prometo responderlos todos en el sig cap. Por otro lado eso de los comentarios me anima bastante a seguir escribiendo J

Excelente inicio de año a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
